Sweeney Todd (The Demon Barber of Fleet Street)
Sweeney Todd is the tragic villain protagonist of the 1979 musical Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and the 2007 Tim Burton film of the same name. He was portrayed in the film by Johnny Depp, who also played Gellert Grindelwald and The Wolf. History Sweeney Todd's story begins in Victorian London, his given name is Benjamin Barker and he lives with his wife Lucy Barker and year-old daughter Johanna Barker. A local judge by the name of Turpin grows jealous and lusts for Todd's wife, leading him to frame Todd for a crime and send him away to Australia, then a British penal colony. In this time, he invites Lucy to a formal party at his manor where he rapes her. Lucy, filled with grief, poisons herself with arsenic, however fails to kill herself and subsequently goes insane. Johanna is adopted by the judge as his ward. Fifteen years later Todd manages to return to London with the help of a merchant sailor, and reopens his business as a barber under his new alias. He vows revenge against Judge Turpin and begins a plan to kill him in the barber shop. As Todd is about to slit the judge's throat with a razor while giving him a shave, the sailor who helped him escape enters the shop announcing that he and Johanna are in love. An enraged Turpin leaves, leaving Todd with an unsatisfied vengeance. In desperate anger and sorrow at society, Todd begins a rampage, killing numerous innocent customers by cutting their throats while shaving them, and dropping them down a trapdoor to the bakehouse of his neighbor and co-conspirator, Mrs. Lovett, who uses them to bake into meat pies which she sells at her shop, which are wildly popular due to the public being oblivious to the truth. In the story's climax, Todd lures the Judge back to his barber shop and murders him. On running down to the pie shop bakehouse to help Mrs. Lovett dispose of the bodies of the Judge and a beggar woman he hastily killed as the judge approached, he discovered the woman is actually Lucy, his wife whom he thought to be dead. He then becomes enraged and accuses Mrs. Lovett of hiding the truth, whom claimed to be protecting Todd by keeping Lucy's fate unknown. He then puts on a facade of forgiveness and compassion, then waltzes Lovett over towards her large pie oven, where he throws her into the fire and slams the door shut. Todd then holds Lucy's body in his arms while Tobias Ragg, who was nicknamed Toby, a boy who worked for Mrs. Lovett in the pie shop appears, he had been locked in the bakehouse with many murdered bodies after he became suspicious of Todd's actions and consequently went insane. Todd allows Toby to pick up a razor and kill him out of mercy. He dies in his wife's dead arms. Category:Film characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:Musical characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Tim Burton characters Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Knifemen Category:Movie Villains Category:Tragic characters Category:Tragic villains Category:Vengeful Category:Assassin Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Thieves Category:Horror Villains Category:Horror Category:Males Category:Successful characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Titular characters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:In love Characters Category:Related to Hero Category:Honorable characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Sophisticated characters Category:Fallen characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Characters who committed suicide Category:Masterminds Category:Deal Maker Category:Conspirators Category:Extravagant Category:Insecure characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Businessmen Category:Business characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Criminals Category:Provokers Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Characters who have lost family members Category:Characters from the past Category:Evil from the past